


Pretend a Little - Slices of Life

by tolieawake



Series: Pretend a Little [4]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, they were fake dating but now they're not they're really dating and the fluff just increases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of Life type ficlets set in the 'Pretend a Little' universe. Expect lots and lots of fluff and Nick and Sean just generally being adorable and smitten (and sometimes BAMF).<br/>While not a specific requirement, these will make more sense if you have read 'Pretend a Little'. </p><p>1. the morning after - Nick's smile is suspiciously bright when he heads into work the day after 'Pretend a Little' finishes<br/>2. morning wake up - Sean wakes Nick. There is kissing. And a phonecall.<br/>3. Nick fights a lowen and talks to Sean on the phone. Hank suffers their sappiness in not-quite-silence.<br/>4. The Mayor stops by with an interesting question for Nick and Sean.<br/>5. Sean subtly shows his possession of Nick - Nick doesn't mind.<br/>6. Nick and the Captain, Hank is sure, are being even more sappy with each other than usual. Wu is taking bets.<br/>7. Fluffy's stuck up the tree again. Sean is determined that he is <i>not</i> as nice as Nick.<br/>8. Nick and Sean enjoy a lie-in on a rare day off - and Sean teases Nick with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going to try and finish some of my other WiPs before returning to this universe, but the muse just wouldn't leave me alone. ;)

Nick was smiling brilliantly as he entered the Precinct. Bright enough that it was earning him a number of half-concerned, half-amused glances.

 

Hank, staring at his computer screen as he tried to make sense of the lab results, barely glanced up as he heard Nick take a seat.

 

“Hey Hank,” Nick said.

 

“Nick,” Hank replied. “How’s the Captain?” Sure, Renard had appeared to be fine the day before when he’d left the precinct with Nick, but Hank figured it was only good manners to make sure that the other man was really okay.

 

“He’s good,” Nick replied. Something in his voice made Hank look up, turning to stare at Nick. “He’s _really_ good,” Nick added. Hank choked. 

 

Wu laughed.

 

“Now that,” the Sergeant said, “is not something I had any desire of knowing.”

 

Hank rolled his eyes, reaching over to try and nudge Nick out of the dreamy, satisfied expression on his face.

 

“I meant,” Hank said, “is he okay?”

 

“Not sure you’re making this any better,” Wu cut in gleefully.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” Nick agreed. “More than.”

 

Hank sighed.

 

“What’s going on?” Franco asked, glancing between them and giving Nick’s dazed gaze a wary look. 

 

“Well,” said Wu, “from what I’ve been able to determine, the Captain’s mother stayed elsewhere last night.”

 

Franco blinked. “And?” he asked.

 

“And,” Wu continued, “she’s been staying with the Captain and Nick for the past week, hasn’t she? So last night...” he let his voice trail off suggestively as he waggled his eyebrows comically for effect.

 

Franco sputtered, blushed, glanced at Nick, then made a hasty retreat.

 

Wu laughed.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Hank said, “laugh it up. You’re not the one who’s going to have to spend all day trying to get him to focus on work.”

 

The doors to the bullpen opened, causing both Hank and Wu to turn towards them, watching as the Captain entered. 

 

He was dressed impeccably, as always, suit neat and smooth, stride firm and confident – but the smile was new. 

 

Gaze sweeping around the room, Renard nodded to them, his eyes lingering on Nick briefly – Nick, who straightened under that look, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he let his own eyes drag over the Captain. 

 

Smirking, Renard gave Nick a nod, before heading towards his office. Nick watched him go – gaze dipping down as he did so. 

 

“Ugh,” Hank muttered, shaking his head. He shot Nick a glare. “What was that?” he asked.

 

“That,” Wu replied, slapping Hank on the back, “was what I believe is colloquially called ‘eyesex’.” He grinned at Hank. “Have fun today.”

 

Giving another shake of his head, Hank nudged Nick once more. “Nick?” he asked.

 

“Hmmm?” Turning away from the Captain’s office, Nick glanced at Hank. “What’s up?” he asked. 

 

Hank raised one eyebrow.

 

Nick blushed, giving a little shrug.

 

With a sigh, Hank pushed their latest case towards Nick. Wu was right, it was going to be a long day.

 

 


	2. morning wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean wakes Nick. There is kissing. And a phone call.

Nick smiled, leaning into the pressure pressing him down into the mattress, caressing his lips. Letting a soft moan hum in the back of his throat, he lazily wound his arms around Sean’s shoulders, fingers sliding over smooth skin.

 

Gently, and slowly, Sean drew back from the kiss. “You’re particularly affectionate in the mornings, did you know that?” he asked.

 

Eyes still closed, Nick tugged against Sean’s shoulders in an attempt to encourage more kissing.

 

“Mmmhmmm,” he agreed.

 

There was a chuckle, but Sean easily gave into Nick’s insistent tugging. Placing light kisses against the grimm’s lips, Sean shifted so that he was lying between Nick’s legs.

 

Chasing after Sean’s lips, Nick twisted them until he was on top, his own lips parting as his tongue poked out to prod it’s way into Sean’s mouth.

 

Sean opened for him – as he always did. Letting Nick in where no-one else was allowed to go.

 

A phone rang.

 

Groaning, Nick flung one hand out, reaching for the phone while refusing to let up in his kissing, or to open his eyes.

 

Sean chuckled once more, amused as he watched Nick fumble towards the bedside table.

 

Swallowing Sean’s chuckle, Nick hissed as his hand hit the edge of the table, before his fingers snagged against the vibrating phone, dragging it towards them.

 

Reluctantly, Nick drew back from Sean, eyes opening as he glared down at the phone.

 

“This better be important,” Nick said as he hit the answer call icon.

 

“Please,” Wu replied, “you think I _want_ to be disturbing you at this time of the morning? I’m already scarred from the last time I had to call you.”

 

Reaching up, Sean ran his hands over Nick’s chest, fingers lightly grazing over nipples and dipping between muscles. Nick shivered.

 

“I’m going to be scarred yet again, aren’t I?” Wu asked. He sounded half-exasperated, half-impressed. 

 

Sucking his breath in sharply as Sean replaced hands with lips, Nick forced himself not to drop the phone carelessly to the bed.

 

“Speak quickly,” he ground out. 

 

A light pinch to his side made him jump as he glanced down at Sean’s admonishing gaze. Right. He needed to be polite.

 

“Please,” he added.

 

“Ugh,” Wu muttered. “I’m going to need so much therapy after this. So much.”

 

“Wu.” 

 

“Double homicide, I’ll text you the address.”

 

The line cut out.

 

Dropping the phone, Nick turned back to Sean, leaning down to capture his lips once more. “And to think,” he muttered against them, “for a moment there I thought we’d have an uninterrupted morning.”

 

Sean hummed in reply, but was otherwise occupied in trying to map out the inside of Nick’s mouth. Nick was hardly complaining about that.

 

Then his phone buzzed with Wu’s text and Nick groaned. 

 

Still, there was always the next morning to look forward to. And the one after. And… well… a whole lot more to come.


	3. Evening Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick fights a lowen and talks to Sean on the phone. Hank suffers their sappiness in not-quite-silence.

Ducking the swipe of the lowen’s claws, Nick fished his ringing cell phone from his back pocket.

 

“Burkhardt,” he said, leaning back out of the way of another strike.

 

“Nick,” Sean said, voice warm. Nick smiled.

 

“Hey,” he replied. Nearby, Hank shot Nick an incredulous glance – he was glad his friend had found love, but was the middle of a fight really the time to have his voice go all soft and sappy over his boyfriend?

 

“The meeting finished early,” Sean said, “so I’m headed home now.”

 

Nick laughed happily, kicking out at the lowen and knocking him back a few paces. “That’s great,” he said.

 

“Mmmm,” Sean hummed in agreement. “Where are you at?”

 

“Just tying up a few loose ends.” Rolling his eyes as he saw the lowen heading back for more, Nick twisted to the side, shoving his shoulder against the lowen’s back as he rushed past. A quick glance showed that Hank was cuffing the lowen’s kehrseite partner.

 

“In that case,” said Sean, “I might grab some groceries on the way home.”

 

“Dinner?” Nick suggested hopefully, shifting the phone so that he could land a punch into the lowen’s stomach.

 

“Well,” Sean replied, “I suppose I could be persuaded.” Nick could hear the smile in his voice, and could picture that small smirk that would be teasing at the edges of Sean’s lips.

 

Biting his own lip as a rush of heat flooded through him, Nick nodded. “Yeah,” he agreed, voice breathless.

 

Sean chuckled.

 

“You know, this would go a lot quicker if you would just _pay attention!_ ” Hank snapped as he ducked under the lowen’s renewed attack. Nick just waved one hand in dismissal.

 

“You cook me dinner,” Nick promised, “and I will _persuade_ you in any way you like.”

 

A strangled sound came from Hank’s direction, but Nick was too busy planning his evening to worry about whether the sound came from Hank or from the lowen.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Sean agreed.

 

Dinner (and later) plans decided, Nick hefted the large rock he’d picked up, before  hurling it in the lowen’s direction. His aim was spot on, the rock striking the lowen in the side and causing him to stumble.

  
Taking the opportunity present ed , Hank knocked their perp out with a well-placed punch.

 

S atisfied that they had managed to tie up  two of their loose ends, Nick turned his attention back to his phone call. 

 

“I shouldn’t be too much longer,” he said, “just some paperwork to fill out.”

 

“Do I want to know?” Sean asked. In the background, Nick heard him starting up his car.

 

Laughing, he shook his head. “Probably not,” he admitted.

 

“Definitely not,” Hank asserted, gazing around them and grimacing as he imagined the Captain’s face if he knew Nick hadn’t been giving his full attention to the fight – again. 

 

“Hmmm,” Sean agreed. “Don’t be too long.”

 

“I’ll see you soon,” Nick agreed.

 

Behind him, Hank gagged. 


	4. Answering Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor stops by with an interesting question for Nick and Sean.

“Someone’s in trou-ble,” Wu sing-songed as Nick and Hank entered the bullpen. Nick rolled his eyes, even as a frown tugged at his lips.

 

“Really?” he asked.

 

“Yep,” Wu agreed, nodding towards the Captain’s office. “Seems the Mayor decided to stop by,” he added, “and was asking for you.”

 

Nick’s eyebrows rose.

 

“Why?” Hank asked.

 

Wu shrugged. “Didn’t say,” he replied, “but she also asked for Captain Renard and Captain Benson.”

 

Nick let the frown cover his face. “That doesn’t necessarily mean it’s something bad,” he said.

 

“Why?” Wu asked, “you done something amazing recently?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Nick headed towards the Captain’s office.

 

“You’re just going to go in there?” Hank asked.

 

Nick shrugged. “She was asking for me, right?”

 

Knocking lightly on the door, Nick waited.

 

“Come in,” a firm female voice commanded.

 

Opening the door, he stepped inside, quickly glancing around the room. The Mayor was seated in front of Sean’s desk, Captain Benson to her side. Sean, Nick noted with a smile of satisfaction, had retained his position behind his desk. Good. One of the Mayor’s aides stood nearby.

 

“Sirs, ma’am,” Nick said, shutting the door behind him.

 

Sean smiled. “Nick,” he said, turning to the Mayor. “This is Detective Nick Burkhardt.”

 

The Mayor gave Nick an appraising look, eyes sweeping him over. He wasn’t entirely sure what she was looking for, but simply stood there, waiting. He was sure he would find out soon enough. And neither Sean nor Benson looked particularly worried, so he wouldn’t worry, either.

 

“Nick, you know our Mayor, of course,” Sean continued.

 

“Of course,” Nick agreed, stepping forward with his hand outstretched. The Mayor stood in order to shake his hand.

 

“I’m glad you could join us,” she said. “As I’ve just been explaining to the Captains, we have a bit of a… situation, that I was hoping you could help explain.”

 

Nick blinked. “Oh?” he asked.

 

The Mayor nodded. “Yes,” she said. “Over the past few months, the number of migrants to the Portland area has tripled – when asked why they want to move here, most say that they like the ‘atmosphere’, or a friend or family member recommended it to them, others say the sense of community or that they feel Portland will be safer than where they were living before.” She paused, giving Nick a significant look.

 

Nick frowned. “I’m sorry,” he said, “but I’m not sure what the problem with that is? Or how I could help you with it?”

 

Leaning back in her chair, the Mayor studied him. “Then there are those,” she said, “who say they’re moving here because of Captain Renard and Detective Burkhardt.” Her gaze firmed, questioning. “Why would they say that, detective?” she asked.

 

Nick blinked. “They said that?” he asked, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. Was all this simply yet another facet of the whole ‘wesen love the fact that he’s dating Sean’, thing? Could the increase in people moving into the area be as a direct result of wesen hearing about his and Sean’s relationship?

 

It seemed too far-fetched to possibly be true, and yet…

 

Nick glanced over at Sean and Captain Benson. Sean gave him a look that suggested that yes, Nick’s thoughts were correct.

 

He sighed, running one hand through his hair. “I don’t know what to tell you,” he said.

 

“As we said,” Sean interrupted, “Detective Burkhardt is a good detective, with some of the best solve rates in the state. If that has encouraged more people to see Portland as safe, then we will hardly suffer from it.”

 

The Mayor gave him an assessing look, before glancing back at Nick. He tried to give her his best ‘clueless but cute’ face (as he’d heard it called before).

 

Sighing, the Mayor pushed herself to her feet. “Well,” she said, “I can see I’m not going to get any further here. But know that I will be watching you. Oh,” she added, pausing, “and do keep up the good work.” Turning, she strode out of the office, her aide hurrying after her.

 

“Is that going to be a problem?” Nick asked, once he was sure she had left.

 

Benson chuckled. “In what way?” he asked. “If anything, it paints you both in a good light.”

 

“True,” Sean agreed. Moving around his desk, he came to stand next to Nick, shoulders brushing. “She may want to know what is going on, and kick up a little fuss about that, but she has no reason to really be anything other than pleased with us.”

 

Leaning lightly into Sean’s warmth beside him, Nick nodded. Then he shook his head. “The number of migrants can’t really have increased that much, though, right?” he asked.

 

“There has certainly been an increase in the number of wesen living in Portland,” Benson replied. “Congratulations, not many people can say that their relationship is good for the whole community.

 

With a grin, Benson nodded to them and left.

 

“Well,” said Sean, turning to face Nick and drawing him round until they were face to face. “Seeing as it’s so beneficial, we’d best work on our relationship, then.”

 

Smiling brightly, Nick leant in to meet him, lips touching.

 

He was _more_ than happy to work on their relationship.


	5. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean subtly shows his possession of Nick - Nick doesn't mind.

If he wasn’t so attuned to everything Sean did, he wouldn’t have noticed it at first – so naturally did his chosen do so.

 

Smiling to himself, Nick considered saying something, but, truth was, he really didn’t want Sean to stop. Rather, he very much liked having the other man’s hand tucked into the back pocket of his jeans, palm and fingers resting firm against the curve of his ass.

 

Picking up a drink, Nick glanced around them. They were at the jagerbar meet, both somewhat weary after a long day at the precinct – well, Sean had been at the precinct, Nick had been running around what felt like the entire city. For a moment, he envied Hank, who was no doubt already crashed out on his couch, with nothing at all to bother him for the rest of the evening.

 

Nick wasn’t sure exactly how long it would go for, but the Meet had only just started, so he doubted it would be finishing any time soon.

 

Still, Hank didn’t have Sean’s hand tucked against his ass – so Nick figured, despite his tiredness, that he still got the better end of the deal.

 

Around them, jagerbars milled, mostly in family units, shoulders brushing between those who were related, while those who weren’t stayed close but not touching.

 

Which, Nick figured, was likely why, for the first time, he had Sean’s hand plastered to him. Not that he was complaining – he definitely wasn’t. In fact, he’d rather like to encourage similar behaviour in the future.

 

Now, that was a thought… just how could he let Sean know exactly how much he appreciated the other man’s rather physical and possessive declaration that Nick was his? Because Nick wasn’t under any illusions as to just why Sean had chosen now, of all times, to tuck his hand into Nick’s jeans pocket.

 

It was obvious just who each of the jagerbars were with – so, no doubt, Sean decided to make it just as obvious just who Nick was with (not that Nick thought it was needed – he doubted there was anyone, at least any wesen, left in Portland who weren’t aware of his and Sean’s relationship).

 

Leaning back slightly, he pressed against Sean’s hand, a silent admission that he enjoyed it’s placement and would like it to continue.

 

Without looking, he could feel Sean’s smirk – really, the other man got far too much amusement and pride out of Nick’s reactions to him. However, considering just _why_ Nick was usually reacting - well, he had no plans of trying to stop Sean.

 

Smug Sean may well be, but the rest of his actions Nick would rather like to encourage.


	6. National Boyfriends Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and the Captain, Hank is sure, are being even more sappy with each other than usual. Wu is taking bets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For HotaruMuraki, who wanted holiday sappiness. Not quite what I initially planned, but I hope it works. ;)

Frowning, Hank crossed his arms, watching as Nick and the Captain entered the bullpen, standing _far_ too close together as far as he was concerned. Their shoulders brushed as they walked and he was fairly certain that they were holding hands.

 

They paused just before Nick’s desk, Nick turning to give the Captain a brilliant smile, foreheads almost touching, before Nick stepped backwards – and yes, they were definitely holding hands – holding onto Renard’s hand until the last possible moment.

 

Their hold broken, the Captain gave Nick yet another brilliant smile before heading for his office, Nick watching him go.

 

For a moment, Hank considered saying something, but he figured there were some things he just didn’t want to know.

 

*

 

They returned from their crime scene later that morning, Nick’s boyish grin crossing his face as soon as he caught sight of his desk.

 

His desk which had a small, wrapped present sitting on it. The paper was obviously good quality, a soft silver with a gold ribbon around it.

 

Hank raised one eyebrow, eyes darting around to try and find someone sane to commiserate with. He spotted Wu heading their way – he would have to do.

 

The bright smile Nick shot towards the Captain’s office clearly indicated just who he thought the present was from (and really, Hank didn’t think it would necessarily be in anyone else’s best interests to be giving Nick presents, so he could understand just how Nick came to that conclusion).

 

*

 

“Are you seeing this?” Wu asked, sidling up beside Hank.

 

“Uh-huh,” he agreed. “Not sure _what_ I’m seeing, though.”

 

Wu sighed. “Today is National Boyfriends Day.”

 

Hank gaped. “Today is _what?!_ ” he asked.

 

“National Boyfriends Day,” Wu repeated. “If you’d been in the past couple of days, you could have gotten in on the betting.” A pause. “So far, we’ve got them down as arriving together, being more sappy than usual, and now, exchanging presents. If you see any other signs of affection, do pass that information on so that I can distribute the pot accordingly, won’t you?”

 

And how was it that Hank had ever entertained even the slightest thought of Wu’s sanity?

 

Still… “Hand holding,” he said, “this morning.”

 

“Right,” Wu agreed. “Hand holding. I’ll add that to the list.”

 

*

 

Apparently, Hank found out – because a happy Nick is a talkative Nick – the Captain’s idea of a ‘National Boyfriend’s Day’ present is some kind of fancy knife that’s specifically designed for gutting a type of wesen he can’t pronounce (and isn’t even going to try), that Nick encountered the week before.

 

“I was totally fine,” Nick assured him with a roll of his eyes, “I mean, it took a little work, but I eventually managed to stop him. But Sean got all upset and protective, as usual.”

 

Privately, Hank thought the Captain had good reason for both reactions – but didn’t really want to get into a discussion on it, so kept his mouth shut.

 

*

 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Nick assured him, eyes darting to the Captain’s office _yet again_.

 

Considering the antsy way Nick had been (really not that subtly) watching for the Captain to leave, Hank was hardly surprised.

 

Nor did the small present Nick pulled from his pocket while entering the Captain’s empty office surprise him.

 

It wass only lunch time, but Hank just knew it was going to be one of those days.

 

*

 

“So,” Hank gave in and asked, while they were waiting for results from the ME, “what did you get him?”

 

Nick blinked, looking up at him. “What?” he asked.

 

“The Captain. What did you get him?”

 

“Who says I got him anything?”

 

Hank gave his partner a rather unimpressed look. Even if Nick hadn’t been utterly unsubtle in the pacing of his gift, the quirk to the side of his mouth was giving him away.

 

“Fine,” Nick agreed with a sigh. “A book,” he mumbled out.

 

Hank paused, parsing that. “A book?” he asked.

 

Nick nodded.

 

“And?”

 

“And… it may have been one from the Trailer.”

 

Hank took a moment to allow himself to feel the shock of Nick’s words. “You gave him a book from the Trailer?” he repeated.

 

The look Nick gave him in a reply was answer enough.

 

*

 

“Just one more hour,” Hank muttered, eyes on the clock.

 

“Counting down?” Wu asked, propping himself against the desk by Hank.

 

Shaking his head, Hank tried to focus on his work.

 

Wu smirked. “Are our favourite couple being too sappy for you today?” he asked.

 

“I _am_ right here, you know?” Nick said, lifting his head to look at them. “And I can hear you perfectly well.”

 

Hank had the decency to look sheepish, but Wu, he noticed, just grinned at Nick.

 

“What makes you think you’re part of our favourite couple?” the sergeant questioned.

 

“You have to admit,” Hank said after a moment’s pause. “It has been a rather, interesting, day.”

 

Nick pointedly ignored them.

 

*

 

“I need to head to City Hall.”

 

Hank glanced up at the sound of the Captain’s voice. He’d managed to lose himself in some paperwork, not noticing as Renard approached where he and Nick were working.

 

Nick was leant back in his chair, head tilted to look up at the Captain, that besotted smile that Hank would be happy to never see again (well, if it stopped showing up, he’d probably start worrying about Nick, to be perfectly honest), spread across his face.

 

Hank deliberately bent back over his work – though he couldn’t help but watch out of the corner of eye.

 

“So, I’ll see you at home?” Nick asked.

 

“You will,” Renard agreed. His hands flexed for a moment, eyes darting around them.

 

Then he was kissing Nick.

 

It was short – just a light peck – and Hank would of missed it if he hadn’t been looking.

 

With an internal sigh, he realised he was going to have to find Wu at some stage and let him know about this development.

 

The soft murmur of words drew his attention back to the Captain – who was saying something to Nick in a language Hank couldn’t understand. He thought it might be latin.

 

Really, of course Nick and the Captain would speak to each other in a ‘dead’ language. Hank shook his head.

 

The blush spreading its way across Nick’s cheeks was _more_ than he wanted to know about whatever it was the Captain was saying.

 

Finally, Renard gave Nick a soft smile, turned on his heel, and left. Nick watched him go with a gaze that Hank was fairly sure was a little lower than waist-height.

 

“I’m not gonna ask,” he said.

 

Nick grinned at him. “We’re almost done for the day, right?” he said.

 

“Thankfully,” Hank agreed.

 

Nick pouted at him.


	7. Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy's stuck up the tree again. Sean is determined that he is _not_ as nice as Nick.

 

Sean glanced over towards the door, heaving a sigh as he realised that their morning was going to be interrupted. Again.

 

_Knock. Knock._

 

Striding over to the front door, he pulled it open, expression suitably serious for seven am on a Saturday morning. 

 

“Mrs Daisy,” he said. 

 

Their elderly neighbour smiled at him. “Mr Sean,” she replied, eyes crinkling at the corners. “How are you this morning?”

 

Ignoring her question, Sean heaved out another sigh – he blamed the grimm for how expressive he was becoming. “Fluffy’s up the tree again?” he asked.

 

Mrs Daisy blinked, appearing taken aback. “How did you know?” she asked.

 

“Because Nick’s right – this happens once a week, and you were almost overdue.”

 

She had the grace to appear apologetic. “I’m terribly sorry to be disturbing you,” she said, “but ye s , Fluffy has managed to get himself stuck once more. I don’t suppose you could?...” she trailed off  leading ly.

 

Closing his eyes for a moment, Sean reminded himself that Nick would  _not_ be pleased if he scared or harmed their neighbour. He leant against the door-frame.

 

“I,” he said, “am not nearly as nice as Nick.”

 

Mrs Daisy blinked uncomprehendingly at him.

 

“Your cat got itself up the tree, I’m sure it can get itself down. Perhaps it’s simply not ready to come down yet.”

 

“Oh, no, Fluffy’s stuck,” she exclaimed, “he just climbs so high and gets so scared, the poor thing.”

 

“It’s seven am,” Sean told her. “You’ve barely given the cat time to decide it wants to come down.”

 

In response Mrs Daisy fixed Sean with the kind of disappointed look that let him know she was definitely somebody’s grandmother. “Mr Sean,” she replied. “My Fluffy is  _not_ fond of heights. I think I know when my own cat is stuck.”

 

“Sean?” Nick called, the sound of his steps on the stairs reaching them where they stood at the door. 

 

Biting back yet another sigh, Sean turned to watch Nick approach.  The grimm was dressed in a pair of low-slung trackpants and a t-shirt that had shrunk in the wash (no, Sean knew  _nothing_ about that), and so revealed a tantalising strip of skin across his stomach.

 

“Hey, Mrs Daisy,” Nick said, eyes lighting up as he spotted her. “How are you?”

 

Sean wanted to scowl at Nick’s grin. They had plans. Plans that certainly did  _not_ involve fetching the neighbour’s cat from up the tree – yet again.  Nick was not helping the implementation of said plans with all his grinning and friendly banter. 

 

“Mr Nick,” Mrs Daisy replied. “How good to see you.” She shot Sean a look that suggested she much preferred Nick over him. While Sean could understand an appreciation for Nick, that didn’t mean he felt at all charitable towards her in that moment. 

 

“Fluffy up the tree again?” Nick asked, humor evident in his voice as he moved up next to Sean, leaning casually into Sean’s side. Sean’s frown lessened slightly.

 

“I’m afraid he is,” Mrs Daisy agreed.

 

“Well, I’m sure Sean won’t mind getting him down,” Nick continued brightly, ignoring the way Sean stiffened beside him.

 

“I,” Sean informed them, turning to give Nick a stern glance, “do _not_ climb trees.” 

 

Nick peered up at him from under his lashes. “Oh, well,” he said, “I’m sure you’ll find a way of getting Fluffy down without climbing, then. I mean, you  _are_ rather tall.”

 

Folding his arms, Sean glared at Nick. Unfortunately (or perhaps not, he had to admit it was one of those things he was absurdly fond of about the grimm), Nick was unmoved.  As usual. 

 

Widening his eyes, Nick pushed his lower lip out the slightest bit,  mouth just barely parting. 

 

Firming his resolve, Sean shook his head. He wasn’t going to fall for that trick. “Nick,” he warned.

 

“Please, Sean?”

 

Sighing, Sean headed out the door.

 

Nick watched him go with a smile, sharing a conspiratorial glance with Mrs Daisy.

 

Life was good. 


	8. peaceful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Sean enjoy a lie-in on a rare day off - and Sean teases Nick with kisses.

Rolling over, Nick grinned as his hand slid across the smooth flesh of Sean’s chest.

 

“I can feel your smile from here,” Sean informed him, voice rough from sleep.

 

“Mmm,” Nick agreed, amusement lacing his tone. He shifted closer to Sean, leg moving to hook over Sean’s.

 

Sean’s hand moved, coming up to twine with Nick’s, giving a gentle squeeze. Every breath Nick took brought him the scent of Sean. He was pressed up against Sean’s side and wrapped snugly beneath the bed covers. It was, well... just about perfect.

 

Drifting in that hazy place between sleep and awake, Nick let his mind linger on the smell of Sean and the warmth surrounding him. There were no serious thoughts. Nothing that required his attention.

 

They both had the day off and he fully intended to enjoy their morning in bed for as long as possible.

 

*

 

Fingers twined with Nick’s, Sean let his thumb brush gently over the back of the grimm’s hand. He was warm, still half-asleep, and had Nick pressed up against his side – so he had no intention of moving.

 

Nick’s breath washed lightly over his bare shoulder, and Sean focused on it, on the soft thud of the grimm’s heat in his chest, and the way that Nick seemed to, unconsciously, press in towards him.

 

There was nothing that demanded his attention, no reason at all to disturb their peaceful morning – and he fully intended to enjoy it.

 

*

 

Sleep slowly drifting away as the morning wore on, Nick nuzzled into Sean, pressing into him. In response, Sean shifted, head tilting down to press a kiss into Nick’s hair.

 

“Too high,” Nick muttered – not entirely sure what he was saying, the words simply falling from his mouth.

 

Sean chuckled. “Too high?” he repeated, sounding far more awake than Nick was. He pressed another kiss to Nick, this time just above his ear.

 

“Too high,” Nick agreed.

 

“Hmmm, I suppose you’d like it lower then?” And Sean pressed his lips to Nick’s ear.

 

“Lower,” Nick agreed, leg tightening over Sean’s as he tried to draw himself even closer to the older man.

 

“How about here.” Lips pressed against the side of Nick’s jaw.

 

Humming, Nick tilted his head up towards Sean, seeking his lips.

 

“Or maybe here.” Nick’s chin tingled in the wake of the kiss.

 

“Or even lower?” Lips made their way in a string of kisses across Nick’s collarbone.

 

Groaning, he felt his head tilting back.

 

“Too low,” he muttered.

 

“Oh?” There was a teasing note in Sean’s voice that Nick loved, and he grinned in response.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed.

 

“What about here then?” Lips pressed against his forehead.

 

Nick hummed. “Getting closer,” he said, “but still too high.”

 

“Here?” The tip of his nose.

 

“Almost.”

 

“Here?” Sean breathed out, and then he was kissing him.

 

Lips pressed against Nick’s and he arched into the contact, free arm coming up to wind around Sean’s neck. Parting his lips, he grinned as Sean’s tongue slipped into his mouth to tangle with his own. Really, he couldn’t think of anything else he’d rather be doing right then.

 

It seemed Sean was in agreement with him, as his chosen continued to kiss him.

 

Until Nick lost all track of time.

 

But that was okay – they had the day off, so he didn’t need to worry about that.

 

Instead, he just focused on the press of lips against his own, the slide of skin against skin, and the pleased noises that Sean was making.

 

He wanted the moment to last forever.


	9. An Afternoon Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean and Nick take a walk in the park

Smiling, Nick dropped his hand down to his side, wriggling his fingers gently as he brushed against Sean's hand.

  
He could practically feel the roll of Sean's eyes as the other man twined their fingers together, giving a soft squeeze.

They continued on without speaking, simply wandering along one of the many trails in one of the many parks that littered Portland.  
The sun was bright and warm overhead, a few shadows crossing their path every so often as they stepped beneath the overhanging branches of trees. 

In the distance, there was the sound of murmuring water, and Nick wondered, briefly, if he'd be able to convince Sean to help him find it - and then conveniently tip the other man into said water.

He was fairly sure that the sight of a soaked Sean would be rather pleasant.

There were a few birds flittering around through the treetops, but other than that, it was silent save for the sound of their own footsteps.

The park Sean had taken them to was practically deserted, and Nick had to admit that he was rather enjoying their solitude.  
Of course, that was when he heard it.

Whoever had made the sound was obviously doing their best not to be heard, but there was little that escaped Nick's super hearing when he was listening for it - or when it was so peaceful and quiet.

The slightest sound of a foot hitting the ground, dirt and leaves shifting beneath the sole of the shoe. 

It was still fairly far away, but getting closer. Whoever it was, was trying to creep up on them.

Giving Sean's hand a gentle squeeze, Nick glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.  
Sean raised one eyebrow consideringly.

Nick tilted his head, repressing the desire to shrug.

The side of Sean's mouth quirked.

Turning down a side path, Nick listened to the footsteps following them, coming more rapidly as the person closed in.

There was a rustle of leaves moving.  
A breath.

Nick squeeze Sean's hand.

At the same moment, Nick and Sean stepped neatly to either side of the path, Nick turning as he did so - to watch the man who leapt out at them stumble past where they had just been standing.

Snarling, the man spun around. It was Mitch, the klaustreich. The wesen's face was fixed in a loud snarl as he spund to face them, clawed hands held up in front of him.

Sean sighed. It was a sigh full of disappointment in the klaustreich's decision making abilities.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nick asked.

He stood, relaxed, by the side of the path, arms loose and ready to act at a moment's notice.

"You humiliated me!" Mitch snarled, taking a step towards the grimm.

"I did my job," Nick replied. "Now, I suggest you turn around and head somewhere else."

"Somewhere outside of Prtland," Sean put in, tone mild but with a hint of steel that suggested he would be very displeased should he see Mitch in his canton ever again.

Gaze snapping between the two of them, Mitch wavered. Before deciding that the grimm was obviously the bigger threat.  
He leapt for Nick.

Rolling his eyes, Nick side-stepped out of the way.

Unimpressed by the attack on his chosen, Sean grasped hold of Mitch's arm, using the klaustreich's own momentum to spin him around and into a tree.

Slamming, face-first, into the rough bark, Mitch cursed, stumbling backwards.  
He twisted round to see Sean, standing relaxed as though he had all the time in the world, watching him.

Nick stood to Sean's right and back a pace, let his chosen take the lead.

"That," Sean said simply, letting a hint of his own woge ripple beneath his skin, "was me asking nicely. Leave. Now."

Nick could see the moment that Mitch's brain finally caught up with the fact that he was both outnumbered and outclassed. 

With another snarl, the klaustreich darted off into the trees, heading back the way he'd come. 

Sean fished his phone out of his pocket - no doubt to make a phone call and ensure the klaustreich left and then stayed away from, the canton.

Siddling up behind Sean, Nick slipped his hands around his waist, sliding them forward until he had the taller man wrapped in a hug.

Leaning forward, he kissed across the nape of Sean's neck while the prince made his phone call.

"You know," Nick muttered in Sean's skin as the older man put his phone away. "You're incredibly sexy like that."

"Oh?" Sean turned to face him, raising an eyebrow as he did so. "Like what?"

"Authoritative," Nick replied, leaning up to press kisses against Sean's tempting lips. "In control. Confident."

"Hmmm," Sean agreed. "Are you saying you want me to order you around?" he asked.

"Well," Nick admitted, "I am saying that sometimes you make me want to drop to my knees." He stepped backwards with a last kiss, grinning impishly at his chosen.

Sean's eyes darkened. "Perhaps that's enough of a walk for today," he suggested, voice deepening.

"I dunno," Nick replied, "I can also hear water nearby and was thinking..."

Suffice to say that both men thoroughly enjoyed the rest of their afternoon.

 


End file.
